Love and Respect - Two Different Words
by Lara
Summary: David and John Sheridan have a father/son fight. David goes to Susan Ivanova for some comforting.


Date: September 11, 1999

Author: Laura

E-mail: laraw@hgo.net

Title: Love and Respect - Two Different Words

Rating: G 

Warning: This is sad.

Spoilers: Born Purple

Plot: David and John have I fight, and Susan does some remembering.

Story line: Near the end of Lorien's twenty year's John has to live. Delenn was Shot and killed when David was young. Kaylenn was David's younger sister. Killed herself at age 17, three weeks before the story.

Disclaimer: John, David, Delenn, and Susan belong to WB, TNT, JMS (Great Maker), and Babylain Produces. Kaylenn belongs to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David: Well, screw you too.

John: Don't you ever address you me in that tone!

David: I will address you any way I like!

John: I'm your father and you will not address me like that.

David: Some father you are. Where were you when mom was dying in Medlab? Where were you when Michael was holding my hand at the funeral? When Kaylenn crashed her hovercraft? When I went on my first date, night of prom, graduation, and entrance in to the Rangers? Where were you when I needed you? When Kaylenn needed you? She might still be here if you cared!

John: David, I'm not answering you questions, but I'll say I was always being your father.

David: I don't need a father.

John: Fine, get out.

David: I will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

[Later. Susan Ivanova's apartment.]

Susan: Come.

David: Hi.

Susan: David what's wrong?

David: I hate my father. 

Susan: Why?

David: He's a jerk, and I'm not going back.

Susan: You'll be sorry.

David: How in the world would you know?

Susan: If Lorien's promise comes true while you to are mad you'll join you sister in pain.

David: Yeah, right.

Susan: Sit down. Let me tell you a story. 

David: Okay.

Susan: The story starts in 2248, near the end of the Earth/Minbari War. I had just defied my father by enlisting in Earthforce. I was so mad, he told me to just leave, that am to put it nice and short.

David: So, you were what 18.

Susan: Not the point. Back to the story. Tens years later I'm assigned to Babylon 5. This is about a year before your father became captain. Jeffery Sinclair was still in command.

David: So my dumb dad isn't even in the story.

Susan: As I was saying. I get a call as next of kin that my father is dying. It's the middle of the Quadrant 37 negation, so there is no way I can ask for leave. So I start using the Gold Channel behind Jeff and Mike's back to call my dad. 

David: This has squat to do with me.

Susan: You'll see. My dad was never very loving outwardly, but he always showed pride. So during our last commbersation. He says, " A daughter deceivers not only respect, but love and in that I failed you miserably." Those where his last words. I never got to tell him thank you, or yes, you did love me, or even really good bye.

David: Yeah.

Susan: To this day, I wish I'd had the time to make things right with my father. I can't let you go thought the same thing. Losing your mother hurt your dad same as mine. Also Kayleen's death hurt him just as if my brother Ganya's death hurt my dad. He loves you, David. Don't wait until his dying breath to let him know you know it. 

David: I see. Susan I think I need to get home.

Susan: Go on, David.

[He leaves.]

Susan: I miss you mama. [Holding back the tears.] You too Ganya, your were a great older brother. [Sniffle] I miss you papa, I do.[sobbing only in the middle of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Back home. David and John's house.]

David: Dad, I'm home.

John: I said leave.

David: Want to talk. I'm sorry.

John: Where were you? That's like the shadows, 'What do you want?' or the Vorlons 'Who are you?' It's powerful, but no true answer. I can't come up with an excuse for every thing. 

David: I know. Even if you never say, I love. I know you respect and love me.

John: You went to Susan's?

David: Yeah, I did. We talked and I figured out I was wrong.

John: I love you, son.

David: I you, dad.

Angel of Delenn: I love you both.

Did you like it? E-mail me at laraw@hgo.net. I also have a PG. or PG-13 version by e-mail only and maybe on Lady Strange's Page.


End file.
